


New memories

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Comfort Sex, F/M, Femdom, Flufftober, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Soft Dom Emma Frost, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: In the middle of a storm Namor and Emma find themselves in a little cabin that brings memories to Namor's mind, not all of them good ones, but Emma will make sure to change that.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: October 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Flufftober2020, Regency Femdom Week 2020





	New memories

**Author's Note:**

> This a fic brought to you for the Regency Femdom Week 2020 event hosted in Tumblr and Twitter, long story short everyone got frustrated by that Cornelia movie not being Pride and Prejudice + Pegging so this little event was born to have some dom ladies in nice clothes.
> 
> I also took a little prompt from Flufftober, it was "thunderstom" to be exact.
> 
> And well it's a Namor/Emma because they are perfect for this event and I have wanted to write something for them for so long, now I finally had a good excuse!
> 
> Anyway please read and enjoy!

Namor closed the door of the cabin behind them, the place was little and evidently simple compared to the big luxuries that a nobleman would be used to, but it was a clean and comfortable, they could get warm and hide there from the storm that was happening outside.

“I can’t believe this really happened” Emma said taking off her hat, her whole outfit soaked for the rain, Namor wasn’t in a much better state “I knew going out was a bad idea, I had this feeling about it.”

“Really? Because I don’t remember you mentioning it, miss Frost” Namor took off his jacket and then went to get some candles for the place, luckily for them there was some wood that he could use for the fireplace.

“I should have said something” she went to the room to see if she could find something to dry herself with and also some other clothes “And may I ask who lives in this place?”

“No one lives here, not exactly” he started preparing the fire “This is the house I told you about, remember? The one my mother had it built for me so I would have a place to go when…when my grandfather was still alive” he frowned, the flames slowly becoming strong, warming up the place for them “After his demise I kept it in good state out of sentimentalism, I still spending the night here sometimes.”

“Oh, I see” Emma didn’t make comments about that, they both had in common an abusive figure in their lives that they would rather forget, she could understand holding a place like this dearly, if it represented safety.

She took off her wet clothes and dressed with one of the shirts and pants that were there, the clothes were definitely not made for her but it would work, she could make anything work if she wanted.

“You would do well changing as well, the last thing we would want is you getting sick” she commented leaving the little room.

He turned to look at his fiancée and smiled, the outfit and the wet hair were not something that most people would imagine for Emma Frost, they had a really strict idea of an elegant lady with white dresses and elaborated hairstyles, but for Namor this wasn’t a surprise…it was still her, the same Emma that was the most sophisticated at parties one day and then would come and practice sword fighting with him the next one.

“As you say, miss Frost” he went to the room as well.

“Oh stop with the formality” she laughed and went to seat by the fire.

“As you wish, Emma” they were friends first and betrothed second.

After he got himself into something else, they left their stuffs near the fire and sat together, calmly talking about the past days that they didn’t see each other. Emma had been helping her brother Christian with a new suitor called Robert Drake, at first she had her doubts about the Drake boy but he proved himself by making Christian happy and that was the most important part for her, meanwhile Namor had resumed his art practices that he had abandoned last year, apparently the recent trip him and his cousin made to the beach had sparkled his inspiration, the sea always had a positive effect on him.

“What was that?” Emma asked suddenly turning to the window “Was that a thunder?” her answer came just a moment later with a loud sound from the sky “Of course it was a thunder, we got ourselves trapped in a thunderstorm.”

“I guess that means no one will come looking for us until this has passed” he tilted his head and shrugged “But that’s okay, I know for sure this house can resist a storm like this.”

“You lived one already, right? In here?”

“More than one” he nodded and frowned looking down.

He could remember several times he escaped his manor even when the sky was already getting dark, a part of him just knew that the dealing with the thunders in there was better than hearing his grandfather yelling at him, calling him all kind of names, hating him. Nature was a gentle contrast compared to that man.

Emma moved to touch his face, her hand soft and gentle against his still cold cheek. She didn’t like to see him like this, so hurt by the memory of a bastard that didn’t deserve to have him in his life, Namor was a good and strong man, she loved him dearly and wanted to shield him from all the wrong he received.

They looked at each other’s eyes intensely, a special intimacy between them that could only happen between two souls that had showed their scars to the other without fear or shame, knowing they could trust in the person by their side, they were friends and they were more than that, so much more.

“Namor…let me help you” she whispered coming closer, she wasn’t sure why she accepted to come with him to this walk when a part of her knew the weather wouldn’t be favorable, maybe it was because they needed this little moment alone in that exact place, maybe their relationship needed this storm and fate had provided it.

“You don’t have to help me with anything” he shook his head confused by her words, what could she help him with when everything was fine?

“I do! This cabin...it holds a place in your heart for how it protected you when you needed it, but it's also surrounded by the echo of the one that pushed you to hide here, let’s make it different, let’s create new memories that will make it only sweet and safe” she smiled at him softly and leaned to kiss his lips.

“I don’t know if we should be doing this” Namor broke the contact almost immediately.

“May I ask why?”

“It’s just…when I envisioned my first night with you, I didn’t see it like this you deserve so much more” he looked around, she shook her head.

“Namor that doesn’t matter to me, I wish to do this with you here and now…the only thing that matters is if you desire it as well” she caressed his face “You can trust me.”

He knew he could trust Emma, she was so important for him, one of the few persons he could show his vulnerabilities openly, knowing she would never judge them or use them against him. She was an angel in his life, a beautiful diamond among all the dirt from those that were waiting for the moment to see him fall.

He really loved her, he loved Emma Frost.

“I want it” he nodded and let her take the lead.

“Then come with me, my dear” she kissed his lips again and took his hand, going to the bed they would share that night “Let me take care of everything, you just relax.”

She started undressing him, caressing every inch of skin that she was exposing, her hands were so warm and delicate, massaging his chest, arms, stomach, back. When his pants followed his shirt, he felt himself blushing, Emma would not be his first partner, and he was aware he wouldn’t be hers either but there was something special in that moment and that made him feel strange.

She pushed him to the bed and placed her hands on her hips, smiling with a mix of desire and tenderness.

“You are beautiful” she whispered.

“Only the best for you, my lady” he said playfully.

“Good” she giggled and slowly her hands began stripping her as well, he admired her body and sighed.

“And you are perfect” he adored everything about her.

“I know darling” she knew her own value, she knew her own beauty and was proud of both, she was glad to finally share it with this man that had won her heart like no other ever could.

She came to him and sat on his hips, claiming his lips while keeping her eyes open, that night she would be the one in charge, she would take the curse of constantly being in control from him and let him be the one receiving the care for once. He didn’t have to be a Lord there, he didn’t have anything to prove, he was hers and she would do with him what she wanted.

Emma took his time, in the middle of that storm she knew there was no need to hurry, she enjoyed every second tasting and teasing his skin, marking him with her mouth and nails, making sure his flesh would show the ownership she had over him for days.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face when she got him moaning and whispering praises for the way she would stimulate him, grabbing his cock firmly and alternating her strokes between slow and quick, letting her other hand go between her legs to giver herself some attention until her sex was wet enough for what was coming.

“Do you want me, Namor?” she asked tilting her head.

“More than anything, my lady” he looked at her eyes, seeing blue fire in them.

“Then look at me while we do this” she gently ordered while moving to rub his erection against her prepared pussy “I want you remembering this moment well, I want you treasuring it, when you remember this place I want you holding this memory close to your heart, can you promise me that?”

“Emma…not even death itself could make me let go of this moment” he swore with only devotion, then a long gasp escaped his lips when he felt that tight hotness around his penis.

“I know” Emma smiled, biting her lip and sighing when he was completely inside.

In that moment they were closer with each other than they ever had been with anyone else, their bodies were like designed for that show of passion and honesty, they closed their eyes taking an eternal instant to taste the way their now intense warmth made them feel; completed, wanted, safe. She placed her hands on his chest and raised all her body before going down again, moaning and repeating the action until she found her own rhythm, their bodies the instrument of an exceptional ballad.

She told him to hold her hips, he honestly wanted to hold her tightly between his arms but couldn’t disobey her order so he placed two strong and firm hands on her hips, following the way she was moving. He made sure to take every detail about her into his mind like a picture marked with fire into his subconscious, her blonde hair still slightly wet, the way she filled the room with shaky moans and long groans that were the most erotic thing he had heard, the way her breasts moved almost like inviting him to give them an attention he wasn’t allowed to give…next time he would.

There was just not enough words to describe Emma Frost, he was lucky to be living that, and she was glad to share this with him…she liked the attention he could give without even moving a lot, it was enough with the way he was admiring her…all the art works in the world would never receive such a look, there was something that only a living woman like her could provoke.

Once the heat in their passionate moment was enough to have them sweating and panting Namor knew the climax would come for both of them, he made sure to feel it, to enjoy those seconds like if they were the last of his life. She couldn’t allow it to happen inside her, it wouldn’t be wise, but her hand did the job just well to have Namor arching under her touch, cursing and grabbing the blankets hard until his seed was resting on their bodies and the bed.

But even with the blissful exhaustion of his orgasm he knew his duty wasn’t done, his queen came closer and gladly held her legs while using his mouth to please to her, licking the erogenous spot that would make her shake and even sob of enjoyment, two of his fingers taking the place that his cock had. She grabbed his hair hard and let him know what a good boy he was being, how good he was at that.

When she came with a soft scream, he delighted himself by tasting her, moaning and then smiling at her now that they were both properly satisfied. She grinned back and changed the position, lying down by his side.

“Thank you” he whispered, touching her cheek “This was magical.”

“I agree” she touched his nose “And we can repeat it…this storm doesn’t look like it will stop any time soon, we have all the time we want.”

“Let me rest a for a second and the answer will be yes” he nodded, kissing her hand.

And for some hours the world was only that little cabin and each other’s hot body, making everything feel sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the dialogues are not so appropriate for the period sometimes, english isn't my frist language and I would suffer trying to make them talk so pompous(?) xD
> 
> This was hard to write, I haven't wrote M/F smut in years! But it was fun, these characters have amazing chemistry no matter the universe.
> 
> If you liked this a little kudo or a comment would be more than welcome, thanks for reading 😊
> 
> Kisses~


End file.
